Equals
by Crimson S. Rose
Summary: Kita rumit. Kita berbeda. Hanya saja kita memiliki keinginan yang sama. Setimbang. ― Takuma Ichijou / Sara Shirabuki ― AR. Semi-canon. Warn inside. Bloody Lover. dldr.


Kuulurkan lenganku kehadapannya, "Takuma, minumlah darahku," lalu kuperhatikan wajahnya sekilas; ia tampak muram.

Takuma memandangku dengan sungkan. Lalu ia pun tersenyum kaku, "Tidak, terima kasih. Saya tidak lapar Sara-_san_," pria itu kemudian melenggang pergi dari hadapanku.

Kedua alisku otomatis bertaut. Sudah seminggu ini Takuma bersikap aneh―_Ia sama sekali tidak mau meminum darahku_.

.

.

* * *

**Shoe** by _Crimsons_ _Scarlet Rose_

**Vampire Knight** © _Hino Matsuri_

_Cover pict isn't mine_

**Warn**: _Alternative-Reality, Semi-canon, absurd. One-shot. TakumaSara everywhere. Vampire scenes. Bloody lovers. __**DLDR**__._

* * *

Kulihat Takuma sedang berbaring di atas sofa coklat besar sambil menenggelamkan sepasang iris biru itu dibalik punggung lengan kirinya. Menyeringai, aku berpikir untuk mengerjainya dengan menggigit sedikit telunjuk kananku hingga setetes darah merembes dari balik kulit terluar. Bau darah mulai menguar ke seluruh ruangan dan tentunya, menari-nari di bawah hidung Takuma.

"Kenapa kau menggodaku Sara-_san_?" pertanyaan retorik Takuma mengambang di udara juga, sedikit nada jengkel terselip di dalamnya.

Kuhampiri pria itu yang tidak bergeming menanggapi godaan dariku. Aku pun mulai merangkak menaiki sofa tersebut sampai berada di atas tubuh Takuma. Aku menopang tubuhku dengan tangan kiriku. Sedangkan tangan kananku, menarik lengan kanan Takuma yang menutupi kedua manik indahnya. Wajah tampan pria itu kini masuk ke dalam pandanganku, dan tatapan jengkelnya juga terlihat sangat jelas. Ia tampak benar-benar kesal.

Lalu tetesan darah yang masih tersisa di jariku jatuh ke wajahnya; meninggalkan bercak merah pekat yang berlari kencang menurun pipinya. Aku pun tersenyum getir, "Kenapa Takuma tidak mau meminum darahku?" entah kenapa volume suaraku menciut di akhir.

Takuma memalingkan mukanya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, aku memaksanya untuk menatapku; membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Jari-jariku menghangat ketika menyentuh wajahnya, dan jantungku serasa memompa darah lebih cepat. Kuusap jejak darah yang tertinggal di pipinya, "Jangan acuhkan aku," tetapi pria itu tetap tidak mau menjawab.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera menahan bahunya dan menggigit lehernya. Tubuh Takuma menegang, tetapi ia tidak menolak atau memberikan perlawanan. Dalam beberapa tegukan darahnya yang kuminum, jujur saja, jawaban dari semua tindakan aneh Takuma akhir-akhir ini ditemukan. Potongan acak memori yang Takuma lihat tentang anak-anak perempuan yang kugigit dan kuubah menjadi koloniku, berputar dalam kepalaku. _Scene_ terakhir yang kulihat adalah, ketika aku menggigit salah satu leher anak perempuan tersebut.

Kuusap darah Takuma yang tesisa di sudut bibirku, "Kau cemburu karena aku menggigit lehernya dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka?"

Sekali lagi Takuma mengalihkan pandagannya dari manikku, "Aku tidak suka mereka. Lagipula, kau tidak pernah menggigitku sekalipun sebelum hari ini, _Sara_."

Aku tertawa kecil, tak kusangka ia sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Tanpa kusadari (_ah sial, aku terlalu sibuk tertawa_), Takuma telah membalikkan posisi kami. Kini tubuhku berada di bawah tubuhnya. Guratan ekspresi kesal nampak bertumpuk di wajahnya. "Ini hukuman untukmu, karena Sara menggodaku."

Perlahan, kurasakan desah nafas Takuma yang berhembus di sekitar leherku. Lidahnya yang hangat mulai menyentuh permukaan kulitku―_detak jantungku menjadi semakin cepat-cepat-cepat, lebih dari sebelumnya_. Kemudian kedua taringnya yang tajam dan dingin, menembus permukaan kulit leherku. Aku kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang tumpul itu setelah sekian lama. Benar-benar sebuah nostalgia.

Takuma kemudian meneguk darah yang mengalir keluar dari permukaan kulitku. Setelah selesai meminum darahku, ia pun terdiam sejenak menatap wajahku; darah segar masih bersisa di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Kedua alisnya terakngakt sedikit, "Kau juga ingin kugigit?" Takuma melayangkan pertanyaan retorik lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku kembali tertawa―dalam hati. _Ia benar-benar pria yang polos. _

Aku segera menarik wajahnya hingga dahi kami bersentuhan. Desah nafas kami berbaur. Tentu saja, kedua sudut bibirku otomatis tertarik berlawanan arah membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman nyata, bukan senyuman dusta yang sering aku umbar di depan umum.

"Bukankah aku selalu meminta Takuma untuk meminum darahku?"

Bibir kami bersentuhan. Suhu tubuh kami memanas dan nafas kami melebur jadi satu.

Takuma meciumku.

Takuma menciumku.

_Takuma menciumku..._

Rasanya seperti puluhan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku. Aku pun balas menciumnya dan menjilat sisa darahku di sudut bibirnya. Tentunya dalam beberapa saat, aku dan Takuma seolah-olah lupa akan dunia kami yang sedang kacau. Lupa akan ambisiku yang tak tergoyahkan. Lupa akan kejahatan yang telah kuperbuat di malam-malam sebelumnya―_hanya karena seorang Takuma Ichijou_. Ya, cuma dirinya seorang.

.

.

_~fine~_

.

.

* * *

**Crimson S. Rose note: **sedihnya, mereka memiliki kisah cinta ambigu nan manipulatif yang bahkan ga jelas mereka ini saling mencintai atau ngga di manganya wwww. Takuma jadi suram gitu karena kelamaan deket sama Sara :'

Daaan, kalimat yang diulang itu bukan typo. Tapi memang sengaja diulang 3 kali pffft.

Ah pokoknya CSR mendukung mereka. _Adios!_


End file.
